


Questions, Truths and Lies

by Kayim



Series: Providence (Lost AU) [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim





	Questions, Truths and Lies

The saloon had quietened down for the night. Sawyer stood behind the bar, cleaning some of the not-too-clean glasses with a not-too-clean cloth. Boone was sitting on a stool at one end of the bar, a game of solitaire spread out in front of him. He wasn't concentrating properly and missed two obvious moves before Sawyer came over to him.

Placing two small glasses on the bar, one in front of each of them and poured a generous measure of whiskey.

"S'on the house," he smiled.

"You mean it's on me," replied Boone with a grin in reply. Sawyer only shrugged.

For a few minutes, the two men stood in silence, each contemplating the bottom of their own glass.

"I need to ask you something," Boone said, breaking the silence. When Sawyer didn't answer, he took it as an indication to continue. "I noticed the other day that you have a photograph that you keep looking at."

Silence.

"That wasn't a question, kid."

Boone continued. "It's addressed on the back to someone named Sawyer. You told me your name was James. Which is it?"

Sawyer was relieved. When Boone had mentioned the photo, he had expected to have to explain who Cassidy was and that was something he wasn't ready to talk about yet. Not here. But instead, the kid asked about something that Sawyer hadn't even thought about.

"Both," he replied simply. "Sawyer's a kinda nickname that I picked up a while back. Friends tend to call me that, but my name is James Ford, jus' like I told you."

Boone considered this for a moment, looking down at his cards. Sawyer thought that if he listened closely enough, he would be able to hear the cogs turning in the kid's head.

"I guess you can call me Sawyer," he answered the unasked question.

He watched as a smile lit up Boone's face. He knew that should have made him happy, but when he looked into Boone's eyes, he felt his chest constrict and his heart ache. For a moment he wished he could tell this trusting, innocent boy the truth about himself, but he knew that the lies were all he had left.


End file.
